Teemo vs League Girls: Ahri
by lewdnesses
Summary: Ahri attempts to put an end to Teemo's reign of obnoxiousness in the League. He takes this in stride and ends up humiliating and abusing the horny fox.


Hatred is a very common thing in the league. Every champion is so dead set on befalling all of the other champions, it's only natural for hatred to breed. But at the center of all that hatred lies one champion specifically. One creature so vile, twisted, and fuzzy that he acts as a black hole, drawing in all of the loathing. That champion is, of course, Teemo.

Yet for years he has gone unchecked, causing trouble and being all around pain-in-the-ass annoying. Ahri, in all of her arrogance, sees fit to try to be the first one to stand up against Teemo- the first to try to put him in his place. It does not go well for her.

The fox's plan starts out simple enough- focus the ever living shit out of teemo in every single match they are in together. Yet it never works, no matter what Teemo somehow manages to bounce back- always managing to get free kills from the rest of Ahri's incompetent team. So she decides to change her plan- she will confront Teemo outside of the game.

The thing about fighting a monster though is that they truly have no limits, which is something completely unbeknownst to Ahri. Which is why she is all too eager to corner the little yordle after one of their matches, as the rest of the champions disperse and prepare for the next match the fox kneels down in front of Teemo.

Her smile reveals sharp fangs, and her eyes shoot needles, she rises a ball of energy over the small creature's head as she licks her lips and hisses, "Remember, you little furball, it's only in the game that we're on even playing fields. Out here I could destroy you in an instant, so keep that in mind next time you try to spam your obnoxious little laugh-"

Ahri is cut off by, of course, Teemo's laugh. Ahri lets out a screech of rage and prepares to pummel the little shit, but is halted by a very peculiar scent. Her energy balls dissipate as she shakes her head- feeling slightly dizzy. The world begins to blur and she looks down just in time to see the hazy figure of Teemo cast aside a mushroom husk- his stupid little mouth twisted into a malicious grin. Ahri raises an arm to slap it off his face, but collapses in the process and the world fades out.

The first thing she notices when she wakes up is the breeze between her legs- her bare legs. The second, more pertinent, thing she notices is that she is tied up. This gets her full attention and snaps her awake, which gives her clarity to see the entirety of her situation.

That situation being- her wrists and ankles are tied to trees on either side of her, completely extending her limbs. Her skirt is tied up over her waist, and her top and bra are pulled down below her breasts- which are hanging out in full glory in the sunlight. The sunlight of the League map. Her nipples cast the tiniest of shadows on the stones below. With a curse Ahri sees that she is tied up just outside of one of the fountains- in full view of any champions that would appear in a game. And the cherry on top- her panties are down around her right ankle.

Another breeze blows across Ahri's exposed bum, Teemo even tied up her tails. She curses and wriggles a bit at the ropes, they are tied tightly. This was just supposed to be about sending a message to Teemo, but now he's dead. No league, or summoner, or whatever the fuck the lore is these days, will stop her from flat out murdering that twisted fuck. But first, she needs to get out of these restraints before a game starts and someone sees her in such a state.

What makes the situation even worse is that Ahri's own life before the league had been one of lust and seduction- so of course being tied up turned her on a little. A drop of moisture works its way from her crotch splashes to the ground below. Even alone- Ahri blushes and redoubles her efforts to escape the constraints. But the more she moves the worse her need becomes, within minutes Ahri finds herself to be panting, with a few trickles of excitement trailing down her inner thighs. Ahri is by far no stranger to being horny, but normally she can do something about it, but now all she can manage is a groan as her wrists pull uselessly against the restraints while her crotch demands to be fondled.

"I'll fucking kill him, "Ahri moans while attempting to grind her legs together- to no avail, as they are tied too far apart. The ropes dig into her wrists as she curses and tries to pull against them- her breasts swinging as she twists.

"WELCOME TO SUMMONER'S RIFT!"

Ahri nearly pisses herself- not like it would make a difference considering she's already soaked, but a game is staring! The champions aren't loaded in yet, but it will happen any second. Ahri frantically pulls at the restraints, but knows that it's no good- then she considers trying to cover up and looks down at herself- tits out, hard nipples, panties down, soaked crotch, and an obvious puddle down below- and realizes that would be hopeless. The far too familiar fwomp of champions appearing in the rift bounces past the nexus.

Ahri had been holding off on desperate measures- but it is most definitely desperate times, and the throbbing in her cunt reminds her that she's desperate for more than just escape. With one last, "Fuck!" Ahri uses her magic.

The ropes disintegrate- but so do her clothes. Ahri collapses to the ground, right in the puddle of her own horny juices, in a naked heap. One of her hands navigates to her crotch, but she manages to hold back- and dive into the trees, right as the team's bot lane appears around the nexus.

Ahri is left naked in the trees, fingering herself furiously- only stopping as the two champions pass so they don't hear her panting and the sloshing of her soaked lips. Once they're gone she's right back at it, lying on the ground, back arched, working away at her clit with one hand and fondling her breast with the other.

After a few heated moments of that she rolls over, face and boobs pressed into the dirt- getting tickled slightly by the foliage as she fucks herself face down, ass up. Her genitals are like a leaky faucet, covering her legs in the sheen of satisfying maturbation- until, all at once the wave of heat and lust that is oh so familiar begins to launch itself through her body. It's all Ahri can do to stifle the moan- biting on her own finger- as she squirts across the jungle plants in a powerful stream.

The naked fox collapses down flat onto the dirt, tails twitching, with a vague trail of drool working its way out of the corner of her mouth. She pants as she works herself off the ground, on to hands and knees, as she mutters, "That little fucker is dead…"

As she says that a sharp _fwap_ bounces through the trees, followed by a spike of pain resonating from Ahri's right butt cheek. She rolls over, legs still gleaming, and stares slack jawed at the little yordle that had just slapped her ass. The little fucker had been watching the whole time!

With a cry of rage she launches herself at the perverted fuzzball, but her legs are still weak from the body trembling orgasm she had just experienced, so she falls short, face down, onto the dirt. Teemo disappears into the trees with his god damn obnoxious giggle, and Ahri once again lies face down in the nude on the jungle floor- with a red yordle paw mark clear on her butt.

"He is so fucking dead," Ahri moans as she slowly begins the journey of making it out of summoner's rift, with her tits, ass, and soaked crotch all hanging out for anyone to see. It is going to be a rough trip.

Thanks for reading! If you like this type of thing, like my style, and want one specifically for you I do commissions! My first ones will be cheap- just 2$ for 500 words! Email me at Lewdnesses outlook for requests and more details!


End file.
